


The Internship

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Earth 83-26 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash Thompson Is An Idiot, Gen, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Two months ago, Peter Parker's Academic Decathlon Team visited Stark Tower on a field trip. Now, the Avengers are back at the school to reveal who will be receiving the new internship position. Everyone is excited, and everything is going wrong.Sequel to Enjoy Your Tour (can be read alone but you should probably read EYT first).*I don't own any of these characters/locations etc.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Flash Thompson

Flash lay his head against the cold table, eyes half closed. As a backup member of the Academic Decathlon team, he spent more and more time like this, barely awake. 

“---think it doesn’t really make sense, you know?” 

Parker’s voice cut through his sleepy haze. Flash raised his head, smirking at the other boy. Peter’s brown hair was curled over his eyes, and he was wearing baggy grey Spiderman sweater. He looked… cute. Flash shook his head.

“What doesn’t make sense, huh, Penis?” he asked, barging (physically) into the conversation, almost knocking over MJ in the process. She rolled her eyes at him, shoving back just as aggressively. 

“Well if everything is possible in the multiverse, isn’t there a universe where the multiverse doesn’t exist? It’s a paradox!” He waved his arms excitedly as he spoke, and forced Ned to take a step back, dodging a flailing elbow. 

Flash cocked his head, thinking carefully. He knew he should make a bad joke or insult Parker, but he made an interesting point. Evidently, the other teens viewed his silence as skepticism, because Parker stepped in, trying to explain.

“I know it’s ridiculous, Flash. You- you don’t need to tell me. Just leave please?”

“Sure thing, Parker, you nerd. I can’t believe Tony Stark and all the Avengers like you.”

He rolled his eyes, going back to his seat and thudding his head against the table. Flash could see MJ watching him. That girl seemed to know everything. It made him extremely uncomfortable. 

A short while later, Mr Harrington slammed his hand down on the table, and Flash lifted his head, confused. He made a sound which resembled “hng”. Ever since the field trip to Stark Tower, he’d been feeling off. He prayed it wasn’t showing to Mr Harrington or Parker or the rest of the Decathlon team. 

“As you all remember, we visited Stark Tower recently. They mentioned a high school internship position was opening up for one of the students in this group. A few members of the Avengers, as well as Riri Williams, will be coming down to let us know who got it!”

Everyone laughed and clapped excitedly. Even Parker and his friends looked happy - maybe they knew something about this. They could tell him if he was getting that internship. He needed to get that internship. To prove his intelligence and make up for how everyone at Stark Industries viewed him. 

As everyone left, Flash ran up, grabbing Parker by the shoulder. 

“So, Penis. Do you know who got that internship?” 

Peter looked at him, confused. After a second, he waved a hand at Ned and MJ, telling them to move on without him. 

“No. I don’t. T- Mr Stark didn’t tell me anything. Sorry. I’m sure you’re in the running though, Flash.”

He clenched his teeth, uncomfortable. As Parker turned away, smiling kindly at him, Flash left, hiding his worried expression. It was crazy, but he really wanted that internship. Whatever it took to get it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Betty Brant

Betty Brant rubbed her arms nervously. Even though she’d seen them all before, she was still extremely excited at the prospect of meeting the Avengers again. Betty just prayed she wouldn’t embarrass herself in front of her idols. 

As she made her way into Decathlon practice, she was glad to see that all her teammates were just as nervous as she was. Flash was bright red, and kept glancing around the room, while Cindy was practically shaking from excitement. Even Peter and Ned looked worried, though MJ (as always) was calm and collected. 

A figure appeared in the doorway, clearing their throat only once before all the teens went silent. Riri looked around the room happily as she made her way in, taking a moment to notice everyone’s apprehensive expressions. 

“Hey everyone! I hope you’re not too nervous. I promise none of them bite,” she said with a grin. 

No one really laughed at that, but Betty did see the faces of a few brighten slightly. 

Behind the other girl followed the Avengers. Stark walked in first, looking dishevelled despite the three piece suit, and Pepper Potts (oh my god, Pepper Potts) stood beside him. They were trailed quickly by Hawkeye, Thor, and Black Widow. Unlike Stark, the other three were all dressed in uniform, striking intimidating figures as they gathered behind him on the stage. 

Riri, in her hoodie, jeans, and sunny expression, stood out like a sore thumb. 

Stark held up a hand, waving at the assembled teens.

“So, as I hope your teacher has informed you,” he said, “We’re here to announce who received the new and extremely sought after internship position at Stark Industries. And as I’m sure you’ve guessed, one of you will be the lucky kid who gets it.”

Black Widow stepped up, looking almost like a cat stalking its prey. She continued where her teammate had left off. 

“Before we make that announcement, however, we want to talk a little about what a position like that would entail, in case any future positions open up, as you are some of the smartest teens in America today. And because, of course, we don’t want any of you agreeing to a position you’re not ready to take.” The woman smiled sharply.

Hawkeye was the next to contribute. Betty supposed this strange way of speaking was intended to intimidate them. It was most certainly working. 

“Working at Stark Industries, working for the Avengers, takes a lot, even if you’re only an intern. There are extremely strict policies on security, and the sometimes highly confidential nature of the work requires you to be extraordinarily careful. The work hours can be brutal.”

Ms Potts stepped forward, smiling. Betty noticed how terrified some of her classmates looked (particularly Flash, as Widow had been staring intensely at him for the last several minutes), and tried to remain composed herself. Not that she was getting the position anyway, of course, she sucked at Science and Maths. 

“Apologies for my associates. Agents Romanova and Barton evidently decided to lecture you a little. While everything they said is technically true, it was not part of our plans for today,” she glared at the two assassins, who looked surprisingly scared of her, “so I’d quite like to move on from that little detour. When I announce who received the internship, you can come up here and take your new ID, which Thor has for you.” The God held up a small ID card, which looked even tinier in his large hands. 

“Now that all those formalities are done, I’d like to congratulate….” she paused dramatically.

“Betty Brant for receiving this position.”

Betty froze in her seat, not quite processing the information, until a still shocked looking Ned leaned over and nudged her forward. She got up numbly, and walked up onto the stage. 

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, ID still clutched in her hand, until she reached her locker. When she closed the door, preparing for the long bus ride home, Peter Parker’s smiling face greeted her. Betty jumped about a foot in the air, finally snapping out of her trance. 

“Hey Betty!” he said cheerfully, “I was… uh… hoping I could get your number? The SI interns have a group chat, and we can update you on everything you’ll need to know!”

Betty smiled at the boy, pulling a page from one of her notebooks, and scribbling her number down. 

As she walked down the corridor, pushing through the crowd, she realised just how chaotic her life was going to become. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with Chapter 2!!!! 
> 
> I'm sorry if everyone feels a little OOC in this one, as I was trying to portray them the way Betty would view them, while also changing Betty's characterisation a bit from how it appears in previous fics, to be a bit closer to FFH (also please no spoilers in the comments, I've seen it, but other people haven't yet).
> 
> Also... does anyone else smell a suspicious setup for a new fic...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
